


Лестница

by leoriel



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Лестница

Иногда ему снится, что Генри Медсен застыл в невесомости — не живой и не мертвый. Преследовавший его полицейский так и не принял решение, поэтому («до вынесения приговора, до последней черты», — звучит голос Мартина Шенка) время остановилось.  
«Тебе никогда не найти всех доказательств, — сказал бы Генри Медсен, если бы мог сейчас говорить. — Вы никогда не догадаетесь, не найдете, куда я ее спрятал».  
Тогда он не падал, тогда он не верил, что может упасть.  
Тогда он не верил, что кто-то сумеет загнать его так высоко: во сне лестница выше, чем в реальности. Монетка выкатилась из кармана славного малого Генри (примерного семьянина, доброго соседа, любимого сына — «наш Генри никогда не стал бы убивать всех этих девочек, почему вы решили… как вы можете так о нем говорить?») и теперь падает-падает-падает.  
«Джон, а ты загнал его на самый верх, — подмигивает ему Рид. — Зачем стоять на краю бездны, если не собираешься прыгать?»  
«Я отпускаю тебе все земные грехи, — голос Зоуи мучительно, болезненно нежен. — Я простила тебя, почему ты сам себя не простишь?»  
Потому что Генри Медсен, тихий серийный убийца, повис в невесомости, и мы не знаем, где он спрятал последнюю жертву. Потому что она задыхается, я устал находить мертвецов.  
«Найди ее, верни нам наших девочек», — молят газетные снимки.  
Есть дела, которые нужно заканчивать. Лестница столь высока, что на этот раз Генри не спасет отделение реанимации.  
«Возвращайся к работе, — просит суперинтендант Таллер. — Как только будешь в порядке».  
Как будто действительно верит, что он когда-нибудь будет в порядке.  
«Толкни его, — советует Элис. — Убей его. Отомсти, сбрось его вниз. Ну же, сделай хоть что-нибудь».  
Джон Лютер делает шаг в невесомость и медленно-медленно падает вниз.


End file.
